infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous Wiki:WikiProject/Urban Designer
Urban Designer is an Infamous Wiki project dedicated to the improvement and expansion of all known missions from the ''InFAMOUS'' series. ''Infamous missions Main Missions Neon *Prologue *First Glimpse *The Escape *Mysterious Signals *Blood Trail *Medical Emergency *High Ground *Mind Games *The Good Stuff *The Rescue *Nemesis Revealed *No Protection *Trish Reaches Out *Dinner with Sasha Warren *Stranded *An Old Friend *Zeke's Request *Playing Hero *Alden Strikes *Spy Drones *Standard Protocol *Anything for Trish *The Arrest *Terrorized Streets *Alden in Chains *Light in the Tunnel *Secrets Revealed *The Ray Sphere *Alden's Rampage Historic District *The Price *Vengeance *Against the World *Hunt for the Ray Sphere *End of the Road *The Truth Side Missions Neon Neutral *Satellite Uplinks *Grave Danger (Infamous) *Abduction (1) *Spy Games (1) *The Informant *Playing Doctor *Counter Surveillance (1) *Abduction (2) *Counter Surveillance (2) *Spy Games (2) *The Imposter *Clinical Onslaught *Mobile Poison (1) *Satellite Uplinks(2) *Drug Runners (1) *Mobile Poison (2) *Explosive Choices *Abduction (3) *Bystander *Dark Water (1) *Dark Water (2) *Dark Water (3) *Satellite Uplinks (3) *Photographer *Abduction (4) *Clinical Disaster *Spy Games (3) *Dark Water (4) *Hidden Package (Infamous) (1) *Hidden Package (Infamous) (2) Good *Tough Collar *Tied Down *Walk the Dogs *Fan Club *Officer Down Evil *Rampage *Dirty Job *No Forgiveness *Angry Mob *Hit Squad Warren Neutral *Satellite Uplinks (1) *Split Decision *Brother's Keeper *Counter Surveillance (1) *Street Fight *Satellite Uplinks (2) *Satellite Uplinks (3) *Stolen Prescriptions *Surgical Operation *Counter Surveillance (2) *Photographer *El Train *The Informant *Chasing Echoes *Terror Bus (1-3) *Satellite Uplinks (4) *Terror Bus (4) *Counter Surveillance (3) *Infestation *Ulterior Motives *Hidden Package (Infamous) (1) *Hidden Package (Infamous) (2) *Hidden Package (Infamous) (3) *Hidden Package (Infamous) (4) Good *Walk the Dogs (1) *Rat's Nest *Containment *Walk the Dogs (2) *Cops and Robbers Evil *Death March *Minions *New Friends *Night on the Town *Stick it to the Man Historic District Neutral *Med Drop *Private Property *Paranoia *Counter Surveillance *Satellite Uplinks *Supply Run *El Train *Photographer *Mobile Poison *Drug Runners *Hidden Package (Infamous) (1) *Hidden Package (Infamous) (2) *Hidden Package (Infamous) (3) Good *Tied Down *Rat's Nest *Fan Club *Titanic Justice *Walking Wounded Evil *Rampage *Death March *Angry Mob *Titanic Beatdown *Minions Infamous 2 Main Missions *Empire City *Breaking into New Marais *Forward Momentum *Lost and Found *Karma's a Bitch :*Good Samaritan :*Taking Out the Trash *Evolution *Bertrand Takes the Stage *Bomb Scare *Wolfe Hunt *Desperate Times *Storm's Coming *Torn :*Leading the Charge :*Boom! *Powering Up Ascension Parish *The Sacrifice *Conduit, Not Human *Good gets Better *Stories Of The Past *Rebel Army :*Fooling the Rebels :*Hearts and Minds Campaign :*Storm the Fort *Joseph Bertrand the 3rd *Powering Up Flood Town *The Dunbar Beam *Burning Wells *Ray Field Energy *Rail Yard Intel :*Exposing Bertrand :*Nix's New Family *The Beast Draws Near *Powering Up Gas Works *Forced Conduits (mission) *Easy Going *The Face of Change *Demons *Death Toll *The Final Piece *The Final Decision Side Missions Good *Good Samaritan *Jailbreak *Police Parade *Firing Squad *Good Deed *Enduring Freedom *Unlikely Allies *Icebreaker *Stay Frosty *The Big Chill *Mercy Kill Evil *Taking Out the Trash *Flying Cars *The Hunt *King of the Hill *Revenge *The Third Degree *Assassin's Greed *Chipping Away Neutral *Going Overboard *Overcharge 6x *Tourist Trap *New Marais Tea Party *Gunboat Diplomacy *Masquerade *Field Medicine *The Sidekick *Trick Photography *Those Who Trespass Against Us *Hidden Package (Infamous 2) 2x (1 in belltower, 1 top of water tank) *Past Decisions *Crossfire *Tough Critic *Triage *Malpractice *Chopper vs. Monsters *In the Name of Science *Stronghold *Life Insurance *Grave Danger (Infamous 2) *Enemy Surveillance 3x *Heavy Weapons *Ship of Fools *Hidden Package (Infamous 2) *Prescription Strength *Emergency Measures *Best Served Cold *Double Whammy *Seek and Destroy *Battle by the Bay *Action Shots *Cold Snap *The Gauntlet *Ice Tea Party *Special Delivery *The Harder They Fall *Ice Storm (mission) *Convoy *Proud Warrior *Biohazard *Coast Guard *Photo Finish ''Infamous: Festival of Blood *Welcome to Pyre Night *The Barbed Cross *Blood Conduits *Animals *Secrets *Blood Flight *Control ''Infamous: First Light'' *Prologue *Free the Neon *Stealing From the Enemy *Violence in Seattle *Tracking the Trafficker *Akurans Strike Back *Assault the Motherland *The Arena: Beta *Conduit Consequences *Surveillance Blackout *Price of Redemption *Kingpin of Seattle *The Arena: Gamma *Ending ''Infamous: Second Son'' *Introduction (Second Son) *Aftermath *The Visitors *Parting of the Ways *Welcome to Seattle *Catching Smoke *[[The Gauntlet (Second Son)|The Gauntlet (Second Son)]] *Chasing the Light *Go Fetch *Light it Up *Trash the Stash *Fight Intolerants *The Test *The Fan *Reggie Takes Flight *Zero to Hero *Flight of Angels *Hunting the Hunters *The Return *Quid Pro Quo *Expose Augustine Category:WikiProjects